Lost
by SVUAddict
Summary: Alex is finally back in Olivia’s life thanks to Casey. Now Casey’s at her darkest hour will Olivia return the favor? And how will Alex settle into her new job replacing Elizabeth Donnelly? Sequel to 'The Pedistal Falls Fast'
1. Prologue

Title: Lost

Author: SVUAddict

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the characters of Law and Order: SVU. I only own the story line and the characters I make up.

Summery: Alex is finally back in Olivia's life thanks to Casey. Now Casey's at her darkest hour will Olivia return the favor? And how will Alex settle into her new job replacing Elizabeth Donnelly?

A/N: Before I say anything I would just like to thank my wonderful and loyal fans. So thanks to Omegia, KaydenceRei and idinakristinfan. Special thanks goes to:

RebelByrdie: Me? Wow I would love to be on the writing team of SVU. I'm glad that you think my writing is that good. That made me so happy. Thanx!

Javalover27: You continue to inspire me. I always get overly happy whenever I read your reviews. So I am continuing on and I am using part of your idea. I just knew exactly what I wanted to write as soon as I read your review. Thanks!  

Alexlivilla70: Well since you asked so nicely I guess I could write another sequel. And I never see begging as pathetic. Sometimes it's an easy way of getting people to do what you want them to do with guilt.

A/N 2: I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to be but don't worry if your reading We Meet Again I won't slow down on those updates either. Well wait I only just put the prologue of that up yesterday. Well anyway I'm going to be updating these stories regularly so have no fear you won't have to wait long. Suggestions are always welcome.

A/N 3: This story is dedicated to Javalover27. If it wasn't for her I would be taking much longer with this sequel. So snaps for Javalover27.

Enjoy!

Background: I'm starting this a year after The Pedestal Falls. Olivia and Alex are back together and they adopted their first daughter, Serena, who is two years old. Casey started dating Martin Johnson eleven months ago. They met while playing softball. (A/N: Life is good for them right now but me, evil writer insert evil laugh and evil music will change that soon.)

Prologue

Casey Novak woke up the sound of her screeching alarm clock. At least five hundreds ways of how to demolish her alarm clock popped into her head she reached over and hit the snooze button. She wiped away the rest of her sleep from her eyes before she slid out of bed. She slid her feet into her warm and fuzzy slippers. She saw a nice big cup of coffee in her future. After all Casey did want to stay awake among the living that day. As she dragged herself down the hallway to the kitchen were a fresh pot off coffee was already being brewed something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It was her calendar and today, December Fourth was circled in red ink. After taking a closer inspection she discovered that today was the day Martin was coming home. He had been gone for a whole week and Casey wanted to see him desperately. She had exciting news to tell him. And she planned on telling him tonight at dinner. She hoped he would be as excited about it as she was. Casey skipped the rest of the way to the kitchen were she poured herself a cup of coffee. When she finished she jumped into the shower before slipping into a freshly dry cleaned dress suit. She had a long morning at the courthouse before a long afternoon of paperwork. She prayed that nothing came up at the Special Victims Unit squad room that needed her attention that day. She was too swamped to do anything, and she really wanted to get out of work at a reasonable time so she could talk to her boy friend Martin. She was just about to head out the door when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and found Martin standing there. She was too happy to see him that she didn't notice the frown he wore on his face. She threw her arms around him and welcomed him with a kiss. Than she invited him in. She didn't know if she could hold in her secret until tonight.

"I thought you weren't going to get here till this afternoon?" Casey asked.

"I was able to get an earlier flight," Martin shrugged, "But first we need to talk."

Casey didn't like the sound of that. But she followed Martin over to the couch were she sat down inches away from him. She tried to take his hand in her own, but he pulled away. She could just feel him slipping away from her and she thought she could tell what he was going to say before he said it. So she decided to beat him to the punch line.

"Are you leaving me?" Casey asked in a small voice.

Martin sighed and looked down at his hands. Casey knew that she would never be able to believe him now if he tried to deny her accusations. But what was she going to do if he left her.

"We've had fun for the last couple of months," Martin told her and than he looked up at her, "But that's all it was. It was fun."

Casey couldn't believe her ears. Martin had used her because he wanted to have fun. She didn't think she would ever be the same knowing that.

"You used me for sex?" demanded Casey.

She felt anger boil under her skin. She couldn't believe the nerve of this man. He came into her life and got her to trust him only to have him leave because he was done having fun. He probably had found something better than her. Someone he could have more fun with. She was angry with him and with herself for not realizing this in him. She had always been able to see things like this and know who was going to do this to her. That's why she had never been in a relationship longer than a month before. But she had thought Martin was different.

"What can I saw Casey?" Marin asked, "A man has needs."

Casey was beyond angry now. How dare he date her only because he has needs? She stood up angrily causing Martin to look at her in shock.

"Get out," screamed Casey, "And never come near me again."

Martin stood up and backed away towards the door.

"I thought you would understand," exclaimed Martin, "I didn't know this would bother you so much."

Casey glared at him. If looks could kill Martin Johnson would be a dead man six feet under pushing up daisies Casey didn't think she had been so angry in her entire life.

"It does bother me and do you want to know why?" Casey yelled.

She wasn't going to tell Martin that he was going to be a Father, but now she thought she would tell him. So than after she could threaten his life if he ever came near her or her baby ever again.

"I'm pregnant Martin," exclaimed Casey, "And this ones all on you."

Casey watched as a range of emotions flickered in Martin's icy eyes. The last one being of fear. She had no idea what he was afraid of, but it couldn't be worse than what she was going through.

"You must abort that baby," Martin said firmly and angrily.

Casey had thought she reached her anger limit, but it soared way past that. She was fuming with anger. She felt her fists clench at her side and her nail dug into her skin slightly. But she was so angry that pain was not something she felt.

"How dare you," Casey said angrily.

Martin came closer to her and Casey slapped him across the face. Her teeth were clenched with fury. She didn't know what she would do to him if he didn't leave. She might have strangled the man if given the chance. But suddenly through her anger a cloud of reason formed in her mind. The only way he would be this against her having the baby would be if he were married. She had never seen him wear a ring, but he could have taken it off. She had never even met his family in all the time they were dating. So it had to be it.

"Are you married?" demanded Casey.

Martin just glared at her and stormed out of the apartment. Casey knew right away that she was right. He hadn't denied it, but than again he hadn't come out right and say that he was. Casey knew she wouldn't be able to solve this problem now. So she straightened out her appearance and left the apartment locking the door behind her. She would talk to Olivia later and find out what she should do.

Olivia woke up the smell of coffee. She looked beside her and found Alex sleeping peacefully beside her. Her blonde hair sprawled out over the pillow rising. Olivia smiled thinking how truly lucky she was to have such a wonderful life. She heard a distant sound and brought her ear closer to the baby monitor beside her bed. She heard Serena talking quietly in her crib. Serena never gave them trouble and when she woke up early, which was every morning, she would play quietly in her bedroom until someone came and got her. Olivia glanced over at the alarm clock. The red letters flickered seven in the morning. It was the latest she had ever slept. But than again she hadn't had a day off in forever. They had been working on case after case in the SVU. She had been working herself into the ground. Finally the bosses told them they had to take a week off. Even Cragen was getting a week off. Olivia dropped a kiss on Alex's forehead before sliding out of bed without disturbing the blonde. She than tip toed into Serena's room next door. When she walked in a smile spread across Serena's lips. Olivia couldn't help but grin as well. Serena immediately held out her hands to tell Olivia that she wanted to be picked up. Olivia scooped her out of the crib and brought her close to her. Serena rested her head with her short chocolate brown hair against Olivia's shoulder. Her chocolate brown eyes stared up at her Olivia smiling with content.

"Wanna go make some chocolate chip pancakes?" Olivia asked the little girl.

"And banana?" asked Serena.

Olivia nodded. The one thing Serena loved more than chocolate was bananas. Olivia swore if she ate any more bananas' she was going to turn into one. Olivia tickled Serena's side earning a round of giggles from her.

"You're going to turn into a banana one day," Olivia whispered.

"I like banana," Serena said laughing at her own words.

Olivia couldn't help but join in on the laughter. But she made sure they were quiet enough that they didn't wake the sleeping blonde in the next room. She needed all the rest she could get because there was one thing that they had found out last night. Alex was pregnant. Alex was ecstatic and Serena was excited about getting a little brother or sister. Olivia entered the kitchen and put Serena in her car seat with a chopped up banana. Serena sat there content as she munched away on her banana. Olivia busied herself making chocolate chip pancakes. When they were done she placed them on a plate on the kitchen table. Whenever last pancake was made she went and poured two cups of coffee, which she placed on the table as well. She was just about to go wake Alex up when a pair of arms snaked around her stomach and Alex's chin rested on her shoulder.

"Morning sleepy head," Olivia said.

"Morning."

Olivia snuck a quick kiss before they started breakfast. She knew she would need all the energy she could get if they were going to the park that day. Serena loved the park and ran around to the point that when they left three hours later she would be asleep in either Olivia's arms or Alex's. Olivia grinned. She wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: Do you like it? I figured I would do something happy to balance the horrible thing that happened to Casey. Suggestions are always welcome. I do use them. Review please. Oh and I won't be able to update this or 'We Meet Again' until Sunday. I'm going to my cousin's house. But don't you fret I've already started to write the chapters so you'll have them ready to go on Sunday possibly Saturday night.

A/N 2: So on a lighter note I was checking the mail today and got my senior pictures thing in the mail. Wow next year I'll be a senior and it's amazing. I can't wait. Just twelve more days till schools over and than I'll be out for the summery. Just one more year left of school and than on to college. Well enough with my ranting I don't want to hold you up too long. Thanx for reading this. Have a great day or night or morning. I don't know when you're reading this. Bye! XOXO

SVUAddict


	2. Thinking with a side of Baby sitting

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. Special Thanks to:

Omegia: I'm glad you like my writing. You say Talented I always thought one word that would describe me would be crazy. But than again you will get to know that in time. Wow you want to be a lawyer too? That's what I want to be. But than I'm double majoring in Political Science.

'Chuffy-barmed-oc': I'm not really good with spelling. Spelling and I just don't go together.

Javalover27: Thanks girl. I knew you would love the dedication. I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this and lets just say it's going to be no picnic for Casey. It's going to be a long bumpy ride. But there will be a happy ending I promise. And yes I could see Serena with Casey.

Alexlivilla70: There is much love in the Benson-Cabot household. But as I told Javalover27 it's going to get interesting very soon.

Idinakristinfan: They're all so lovable. Go ahead and kill Martin. He won't be making any more appearances as far as I know. But than again I never know where my muse will take me. And don't give up on the whole male species. There are some nice ones out there. Key word some.

Chapter One

Thinking with a side of baby sitting

Casey sat at her desk around seven thirty at night. She had been planning on leaving early but now that he dinner with Martin had been canceled, and for good reason too, she had no reason to leave early. Casey was finishing the paperwork for the case she had just won when she heard a light knock on her door. She briefly wondered who could be knocking on her door now when none of her Detectives were working on a case. It had been eerily quiet as of late.

"Come in," Casey called out.

The door opened and Olivia appeared. Casey motioned for her to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. When she sat down Casey knew it had to be something personal from the way she sat.

"What's up Liv?" Casey asked.

Every since Alex had come back she had become best friends with Olivia. She knew at first it was because Olivia was eternally grateful to Casey for bringing Alex back. But now they were such good friends.

"Could you watch Serena tonight? I would like to go to the movies with Alex," Olivia asked.

When they adopted Serena and when she was baptized Casey had become her God Mother while Elliot become her God Father. Cragen was the stand in Grandpa. Whenever Casey saw Serena she always had to bring her a present or something. She spoiled the little girl to death. Whenever Olivia and Alex needed to go out it was Casey they would call to watch Serena.

"Of course I will," replied Casey, "When do you need me?"

"We would need you at eight," replied Olivia.

Casey nodded and said she would be there. Olivia thanked her before leaving the office. Casey knew she would want to stop somewhere, grab something to eat and get something for Serena. So she gathered up her stuff and headed out the door. She stopped first at the toy store and bought Serena a few new books and a couple toys that she would like. Than she headed over to her favorite Chinese restaurant and picked up her favorite dish. When she arrived at Olivia and Alex's apartment Alex was just getting dressed while Olivia watched a Disney movie with Serena. When Olivia let her in Serena ran over to her.

"Aunt Casey," exclaimed Serena as Casey picked up Serena while still holding two bags, one with food and one with toys.

"Hey my little Munchkin," Casey said.

Serena giggled like she always did when Casey called her Munchkin and buried her head in Casey's shoulder. Casey listened to the same directions that Olivia left every time she watched Serena. Serena lifted her head after Olivia was done and looked at Casey with a big grin on her tiny face.

"What you bring me?" Serena asked innocently.

Olivia scolded Serena for expecting something from her Aunt Casey every time she came over. But Casey smiled sheepishly at Olivia.

"I actually did bring her something Liv," Casey admitted.

Olivia found herself rolling her eyes. How was she supposed to teach Serena manners when Casey bought her something new every time she came over? Casey put the bag of food she had on the table before she sat down on the couch with Serena. She placed Serena on the floor with the bag. Serena started to pulling things out of the bag. The first three things she pulled out were books.

"You read to me later Aunt Casey?" Serena asked.

"Of course I will," replied Casey.

Serena smiled brightly before she went back to her bag. She pulled a stuffed Teddy Bear and a dolphin out next. Serena loved Stuffed animals. After the stuffed animals came out Serena pulled out a new Disney movie. She took in it her hands and ran over to Olivia.

"Can I watch?" She asked Olivia with an angelic smile on.

Olivia was never able to say no to Serena in the first place, but when she smiled she was lost for good. Olivia put the movie on and Serena found herself sitting snuggled up next to Casey watching the movie. Alex came out just as the movie started.

"Buy a new movie Casey?" Alex asked.

"Yup," Casey replied, "And a few more books and stuffed animals."

"Watch Movie Aunt Casey," Serena told her.

Alex and Olivia kissed Serena goodbye before they headed out. Casey was left alone with Serena. While the movie was on Serena was so enchanted with her new movie that she didn't make a sound. Casey's mind wandered were she thought of the baby that was growing in her stomach. Casey had made a doctor's appointed at lunchtime that day to see if she was really pregnant. About ten minutes before Olivia knocked on her door the doctor had called her to confirm that she was pregnant. Casey didn't know what she was going to do. She had no idea if she was going to be a good Mother. She had always known that she wasn't going to have kids until she was married, but here she was pregnant and husbandless. Her boy friend of eleven months had left her when she had told him she was pregnant. Not that he was leaving her before that, but it made him run faster. She was so carried away in her thoughts that by the time she came out of them the movie was over. She glanced over at the clock and the red numbers revealed that the time was nine thirty. It was time for Serena to go to bed.

"Bed time my little Munchkin," Casey told Serena.

Serena tried to cover up a yawn but failed. Casey scooped Serena into her arms and headed over to the DVD player to turn the movie off. Before she even reached the DVD player Serena had her head resting on Casey's shoulder and was sleeping soundly. She placed her in her bed and than went into the kitchen to eat. She wasn't that hungry so she just picked at her food. When she was finished she put what was left in the fridge and settled herself on the couch to watch some TV. Flipping through the channel's she found that there was nothing on besides a show about lawyers. She decided to watch it. Halfway through the show Serena woke up crying. She had been teething lately and it was making Serena wake up in the middle of the night. Casey went into the room and took Serena out of her bed. Serena immediately stopped crying when she was in Casey's arms.

"Want to watch a little more TV before you go back to sleep?" Casey asked.

Serena nodded her head. Casey settled them both on the couch so that they were lying down but Serena still could watch TV and put on a kids show. Casey found her eyes getting heavier. She looked at Serena and found that she had already dozed off. Seeing that Serena was asleep she let sleep take over her. The last thoughts Casey had before she was sent of to dream land was that she was going to be a great Mom.

A/n: So how did you like it? Please Review for me. You'll make me sooo happy.

A/N: I have a bar-b-q to go to tomorrow but I'll try to update tomorrow night. And that goes for We Meet Again too. If I don't I'll make sure I update on Tuesday.


	3. Telling Everybody

A/N: I would like to thank LittleRasgotra18 and Omegia. Special thanks to:

RebelByrdie: I'm glad that my writing helped you be able to go "aww." It makes me happy knowing that because of my writing I helped you be polite. I bring out the best in people I guess.

Javalover27: It would be very interesting if I were asked to teach the writers of SVU a thing or two. I don't know if I would laugh or be proud. I would love it if I could just write even one line for the show. Thanks for the luck. I think I'll need all the luck I can get. But I think I'll love law school and my other major much. And thanks for the advice. I'm pretty thick headed anyway.

Alexlivilla70: I should do that. If you have any suggestions as to who it should be tell me.

Idinakristenfan: I know I'm like Casey in this Fic. I bring my baby cousin a present every time I see her.

Chawkchick: I love the idea that Alex and Olivia are expecting too. If you have any ideas for a name just tell me.

A/N 2: Here's my last a/n before the story. Tell me if you want Alex and Olivia's baby to be a girl or boy. Than tell me names you like. Thanx. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Two

Telling everyone

Casey knocked on Olivia's door two days later for the annual Sunday dinner. She had a box of assorted cookies she bought at the nearest bakery in one hand and a Blues Clues Video in the other for Serena. Alex opened the door with a bright smile.

"Glad you could make it," Alex told her.

"I picked up some cookies," Casey told Alex giving her the box.

Alex thanked her and moved over so she could enter. When Casey entered she found Elliot, Fin, Munch, and Cragen sitting in the living room with Olivia and an overly hyper two year old. When she came in hellos were said and Serena ran over to Casey. Casey picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"What you buy me?" Serena asked.

Casey had to laugh at everyone's reaction to Serena's question. Usually Casey was the first one here, but she had run late at work. Casey gave Serena' the movie and her face lit up. She loved watching Blue's clues and Disney movies. She wiggled in Casey's arms until she put her down. She ran over to Olivia and managed to get her to put the new movie on. Casey sat down next to Fin on the couch. Light conversation was shared and than dinner was called by Alex. Olivia entered with a bottle of white wine and asked everyone if they wanted some. Cragen politely declined, but everyone knew why.

"Casey, do you want a glass?" Olivia asked.

"No thanks," replied Casey, "I'll just have a glass of water."

Casey always had at least one glass and sometimes two. She was never one to refuse a glass of wine after a long and hectic day of work. Casey watched as everyone looked at her strangely. She knew she should just get her announcement over with so that they would stop looking at her weird. But when she went to say something she found herself nervous so she stayed silent. Dinner went smoothly. Dinner was over in a half an hour. By that time it was time for Serena to go to bed.

"I'll put her to bed," offered Casey.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

Casey nodded. She took her goddaughter from Alex and disappeared into Serena's room. When she went to put Serena down she wrapped her fingers around a peace of her shirt.

"Can you read to me Aunt Casey?" Serena asked.

"Sure," replied Casey.

Casey brought Serena over to the bookcase and looked through them for the perfect book. Finally she found it and settled down in the rocking chair. The book was about a boat that wanted to pull cargo, but because it was too small it couldn't. But in the end if carried stuffed animals and it was happy. When the book was over Casey looked down and found Serena sleeping soundly in her arms. She tucked Serena into bed.

"Good night my little munchkin," Casey whispered before she left the room.

As she walked back to the living room she knew that she was ready to tell the others the great news. She should never have been worried about how they would react. When she got there everyone was laughing and talking.

"You okay Case?" Fin asked.

"Yeah. I'd like to tell you all something," Casey told them.

Everyone quieted down and waited for Casey to share her news. She took a quick deep breath as she organized in her head what she was going to say.

"I broke up with Martin three days ago," Casey announced.

Munch started clapping. She looked at him oddly and a glare from Olivia made him stop clapping.

"I'm sorry I never liked him," Munch said defending himself.

"Well it's a good thing you don't," Casey told him, "Well anyway I'm pregnant."

She waited for a reaction from them. Elliot and Fin looked like they wanted to beat him up. While Munch looked shocked. Olivia and Alex didn't know what they felt. But finally Alex got up with a huge smile on her face. She hugged Casey with a friendly hug.

"It doesn't matter how but you're pregnant and you're going to be a mommy soon. Congratulations," Alex told her.

When Alex finished congratulating Casey the others took their turns. When Fin had hugged her he asked if she wanted him to beat Martin up.

"It's alright Fin," Casey assured him, "I'm getting something great out of this deal."

Casey left an hour later and found herself in a twenty-four hour baby store. Because as she knew babies were always needing something. She bought a blue rattle and a pink rattle. It was the first step in buying things. When she went home she was overly happy at the prospect that in nine months she would be a Mother.

A/N: Please review.


	4. No One

A/N: Okay so I would have had this in sooner but I had to go to the dentist and it seems I'm going to have to have the two wisdom teeth on the bottom surgically removed. Ouch. That really sounds painful. I hope when they do that they put me to sleep. I don't think I could go through that awake. I am a really big wimp. I'm not sure when it's going to take place but I'll keep you informed.

A/N 2: Special thanks to:

Idinakristinfan: I totally agree. The coolest kids are always Aunt Casey's. I know I love my Aunt's that are like Aunt Casey.

Javalover27: I love your ideas. Aww what am I saying I always love your ideas. I wouldn't be surprised if I use a few of them. I also love the names Ellie or Allie if I make it a girl. Oh and my aim is lildevilgrl8912. Im me if you have any ideas. That goes for all of you too. I don't mind if anyone IMs me randomly. Oh and I just may put her with Serena but I'll need you to IM to talk about that. 

RebelByrdie: You'll actually find out a little about it in this chapter. I'm just an evil writer I have to cause drama. And soon you're all gonna wanna kill Martin with a chain saw.

Red Lighting: I think I may go with Javalover27's idea and make it twins so one of them can be a girl.

Alexlivillia70: Thanks for all the name choices. I think my favorite girls name from your list is Alessa and my favorite boys name is Alejandro because they're original.

Color Esperanza: Well I could name Casey's so after Alex. Make it Alexander.

Omegia: I put Munch doing that. I just saw him doing that. I got the idea from when my Mom broke up with her prior boy friend. My neighbor offered to buy her a cake to celebrate. I just found that funny and had to use it. Anyway I love the names Serenity and Gavin. Oh you all are making it so hard for me to chose. I may just have to use them all. LOL. I really wish I could.

As always, Enjoy!

Chapter Three

No One

I am moving through the crowd

Trying to find myself

Feel like a guitar that's never played

Will someone strum away?

Casey walked through the mall the next day looking to find a store that would suit her son or daughter. She wanted only the best for her up coming baby. She needed to show it all the love that she knew Martin wouldn't. She watched as couples passed by with strollers. She saw their happy faces and wished that she could have found a man like that to be with instead of Martin. She had never imagined she would be having kids until she was married. She had never believed she would chose someone who would leave her at the first thing off their plan.

And I ask myself

Who do I wanna be?

Do I wanna throw away the key?

And invent a whole new me

And I tell myself

No one, no one

Don't wanna be

No one

But me

Casey knew who she was and wouldn't want to be anyone else. But the feeling that she wasn't good enough to raise this baby always was popping into her head. She was afraid that she would screw this kid up if she weren't with someone. But she remembered how she was with Serena. If she could make that child so happy even though she was not married couldn't she do the same for her own child? She knew she could, and she tried to tell herself that, but her rational side was always getting in the way of thinking.

You are moving through the crowd

Trying to find yourself

Feel like a doll left on a shelf

Will someone take you down?

When Martin left her it was as if she had been cast aside like a used doll. A toy a child no longer found interest in because they had had a birthday and had received far better toys than the ones the child had. Casey was the cast away toy that no one seemed to want. She wanted someone to pick her up off the dusty floor and prove that she was worthwhile. It was something she needed to know before she gave birth to her child. If she couldn't love herself how was she supposed to love her child? But she had already seen proof that her love for the baby growing inside of her was far greater than anything she had ever felt.

And I ask myself

Who do I wanna be?

Do I wanna throw away the key?

And invent a whole new me

And I tell myself

No one, no one

Don't wanna be

No one

But me

Casey decided that she needed to come to terms with the way her life was going to be soon before she really started getting out there in the world of dating. She didn't know what was going to happen when she put herself out there, but she knew nothing would until she came to terms with how she felt about herself and her pregnancy. She wouldn't allow herself to do anything until she had absolutely no doubts about becoming a Mother.

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall

You turn on the light to erase it all

You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless

So open all the blinds and turn the curtains

Casey went back to her apartment after an hour of shopping. She had only bought a few pairs of pants and a few shirts that would go good for a boy and a girl. She tried to stick with the neutral colors. She still had no idea what the sex of the baby was and she didn't know if she would want to when the time came. But she knew that shopping experience had really opened her eyes to what lay ahead. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet, but she knew that she was coming to terms with it all. In time she would be able to turn to anyone and say in truth that she was going to be a great parent. She only hoped she could be as good of a mom as Alex and Olivia were to Serena.

We are moving through the crowd

A loud knock on her door brought her out of her deep thoughts. She padded across the living room and opened the front door with the chain still on it.

"Can I help you?" Casey asked the young boy standing on her doorstep.

"Are you Casey Novak?" the boy asked.

Casey nodded. The boy handed her the envelope and left before she could say anything. She took the large brown envelope and went over to the couch. She sat on her legs. She was sort of afraid to see what was inside. When she did she read through the papers carefully. What she found shocked her. She ran over to the phone nearly falling on her face when she leaped from the couch so fast. Olivia answered on the second ring.

"He's trying to take my baby."

Feel like a doll left on a shelf

Will someone take you down?

A/N: Please read and review.

SVUAdict


	5. Do you really want to

A/N: I would like to thank 'charmed-barmed-oc', Red lighting, and Idinakirstinfan. Special thanks to:

Alexlivilla70: I promise that what happens to Martin in the end will be worth it.

RebelByrdie: I love that idea. And we can get more girls, like his exes, who would love to stomp all over him. And I'm really considering having Serena come into the story. I don't know when my surgery will be but I'll keep you posted. But don't worry I'll find a way to write a chapter through the pain. I'm already in love with both of them.

Javalover27: You thought you hated him before, but your hate for Martin will go to an all-new level after this chapter. And yay to vacation. I get out of school in about two weeks. I'm already developing vacationitis too. Which is bad because I take my SAT's this weekend.

Color Esperanza: Yeah, Alexander Oliver Novak. Interesting name. I like it. I think I'm gonna use that. Thanks. Oh and you'll find out more about what Casey meant at the end of the last chapter.

A/N 2: By the way, wow I had something important to say, but I can't remember what it was. It was in mind my all throughout while I was writing this. Oh yeah, I just wanted to thank everyone again for being so great. I have done fan fiction on other sites and I've never updated them this quickly on the others. You guys make me want to update as much as I can. You are all my inspiration. So I just thought I would let you know that.

As always, enjoy!

Chapter Four

Do you really want to deal with a hormonal blonde attorney right now?

Alex walked into Mark James office an hour after Casey had called her and Olivia. Mark was Martin's lawyer and she was determined to find out why he was suing for the abortion of Casey's baby. Alex strolled into the office and bypassed the secretary. She was not in the mood to wait until Mark was free. She was so mad right now that she didn't care if she interrupted his meeting with the President of the United States.

"You can't go back there," shouted Mark's secretary.

Alex just kept walking. She was dressed for the intimidation. She wore her normal dress suit and her glasses were perched on her nose. She threw the door to Mark's office open nearly taking it off its hinges. Mark leaped to his feet surprised at her entrance. Alex and Mark knew each other well. They had gone to law school together. They were always competing against each other in everything they did. But when they left law school they had went down different paths. While Mark accepted a position in a private law firm Alex had gone on to become an ADA and now the Bureau Chief. She had replaced Elizabeth Donnelly.

"Alex, this is a surprise," Mark said as he composed himself once more.

Alex glared at Mark with icy blue eyes from behind her black-framed glasses. She saw him unconsciously squirm under her gaze. She was glad that she was able to elicit that much fear without saying a word. It was how she was amazing in a courtroom. It was also why Mark would fail.

"You have a client Mark, Martin Johnson," Alex said getting right to the point.

"You know I can't discuss…"

"I'm Casey Novak's' attorney. Do you really think that a court will say that she needs to have her pregnancy terminated?" demanded Alex.

Alex saw the hope drain out of Mark's eyes. She knew that if Casey had gotten any lawyer than he probably would have had a chance of winning. But Alex was the stepping into the ring. She would slow down the case so much that by the time trial came about it would be too late to terminate Casey's pregnancy. She had his case in the palm of her and she could do what she wanted at any time. There wasn't a judge out there that didn't respect either Alex or Casey. No one would believe a word of what Martin Johnson said about her. Not if she had the most respectable lawyer on her side.

"He's a very high paying client Alex," Mark told her, "And besides he tells me that she told him she couldn't get pregnant. Why should he suffer from her mistake?"

"Last time I talked to her she didn't want anything to do with that dirt bags money. She can raise that child on her own without his help. She has enough people helping her."

Alex just warned him about how much paperwork she could bury him under before strolling back out of the office. She didn't want to surround herself or the baby inside of her with dumb ignorant people. She would only give herself a headache with all that drama. She flipped out her cell phone and dialed Olivia. She quickly told her the news. Olivia was horrified that Martin would try that route but was glad that Alex was on the case. Alex had never lost a case as easy as this. Alex knew how she could win even more. She drove over to Branch's house. She knew that he had the day off today. It was his first day off in forever it seemed like. He answered the door two minutes after she knocked.

"Alexandra, what can I do for you?" Branch asked.

"I need your help," she told him, "It's about Casey Novak."

A/N: I know, I know. But again I say I have a concert and I have to clean my room. I promise tomorrows chapter will be much longer. That goes for We Meet Again as well. Review and make me so happy.

SVUAddict


	6. The Renaming of Morning Sickness

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update last night like I promised to Javalover27, but it seems that during a thunderstorm my computer likes to shut itself off periodically. So I figured I should just wait an extra day and not risk my computer. I hope you don't mind.

A/N 2: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. They just made me so happy. I'll tell you a story about why. Yesterday morning I had to do this presentation for a final. I was so nervous. But than after I read your reviews I was nervous anymore. So thank you for chasing away my nerves.

Chapter Five

The Renaming of Morning Sickness

As Casey kneeled in front of a toilet emptying her stomachs contents around five at night she started to hate whoever called morning sickness, morning sickness. It didn't just come in the morning like she hoped it would, but it came whenever it felt like it. She thought they should rename it to 'whenever it feels like' sickness. When she was done she flushed the toilet and washed her face and hands with water from the nearby sink. She hated this part of being pregnant and couldn't wait until it was over. A small knock brought her out of her thoughts. She went over to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side of the door was none other than Serena Southerlyn. She had never thought that she would see her again. Not after Branch had fired her.

"Serena," exclaimed Casey.

"Didn't think you would see me again?" Serena asked.

Casey shook her head. She was surprised but she was glad that Serena was back. Casey left the bathroom, not wanting to talk to her old friend in the same room she had just threw up in, and motioned for her to follow her to her office.

"Did you get your job back?" Casey asked.

Serena nodded happily. Casey was glad that she was going to be seeing more of her. She had been a close friend with Serena since she was the only one that accepted her when Casey had replaced Alex Cabot. They arrived at Casey's office and they sat down on the couch that was in there.

"So Branch came around?" Casey asked.

"You could say that," replied Serena.

Casey knew that there had to be something more to the story than what Serena was telling her. She also knew there was more to the story when Branch had fired her. But she had never pushed Serena to tell her and Serena had never gone out of her way to inform Casey. Casey knew that even if she pushed Serena now for more information she would not get it. When Serena wanted you to know something she would tell you, but if she didn't than there was no way in hell you were going to find out. It was just the way things were.

"Well I'm glad that your back," Casey told her.

Serena smiled at Casey's comment. Than a worried expression fell across Serena's face and Casey knew where they were headed next.

"How long have you been sick Casey?" Serena asked.

Casey shook her head. Since Serena had only gotten back that minute she had no what had happened in Casey's life in the last week. The 'whenever it feels like' sickness, since it wasn't in the morning could be perceived as a virus or a bug.

"I'm not sick," replied Casey.

"Than why were you…"

Casey watched as everything fell into place for Serena. She looked at Casey oddly and couldn't help but smile. Even though Casey was feeling a little more nauseous she couldn't help but return the smile.

"Are you…"

"Yes, I'm pregnant," replied Casey.

Serena's smile brightened and she congratulated Casey with a huge hug. When they parted Casey forced a smile on how wonderful it was.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

Casey knew she could talk to Serena. Serena after all had been a very good friend. Casey explained all about what happened with Martin and what he was trying to do to her and the baby. She also told her about how Alex was going to help.

"Well than you'll win if Alex is on your side," Serena assured her.

Casey nodded. She wasn't so sure about that. She had only just gotten the idea that she was going to be a great Mother in her head when the boy showed up at her house to hand her the papers. It chilled her to the bone thinking that Martin would stoop to that level. She was disgusted with herself all over again for trusting him. Serena placed a hand on her shoulder. She could tell that Casey was going through a hard time. She wanted to help in any way she could, but she had no idea how she could. Casey had obviously been hurt tremendously by all of this. Casey looked at Serena. Her eyes were filled with tears just pushing to get out.

"It's okay to cry," Serena told her.

Serena pulled Casey into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. She felt the need to rip Martin a new one, but knew that probably would help the situation much. All she could do was allow Casey her time to cry and hope that maybe things would get better. Alex appeared in the doorway.

'You get that jack ass,' Serena mouthed to Alex.

Alex had a look of determination on her face. Serena knew that Alex would do anything to make sure Martin didn't win.

'I will,' Alex mouthed back, 'I promise.'

A/N: So, yay, Serena is back. So all of you out there who wanted Serena to come back this one was for you. Tell me if I wrote Serena right. I've never written her before and feedback is welcome. Criticize me. It's the only way I'll get better.


	7. A laughable Matter

A/N: Thanks for everyone that reviewed. You all are my inspiration.

Chapter Six

A laughable Matter

Alex sat in the courtroom of Judge Elizabeth Donnelly next to Casey and Serena at the defense table. The whole courtroom looked so different than when she sat at the Persecutor table. She didn't the difference since she was going to be nailing someone's ass to the wall, but only now she was the defense attorney and the ass she was nailing to the wall was the prosecutor. She couldn't help but smile on the inside when Donnelly looked over at Martin and his lawyer Mark James with disapproval. She glanced at the two out of the corner of her eye and saw that they knew that Casey had the upper hand because Donnelly knew Casey very well. But Mark James, Alex hoped, would know better than to ask Donnelly to recuse herself for that fact.

"Tell me Mr. James why I should allow this to go to trial," Donnelly told Mark.

Mark stood up before he addressed the court. It was the only respectful thing he had done at all.

"You see Ms. Novak told my client that it was impossible for her to get pregnant…"

"That's hearsay Mr. James. Do you have any proof that she said this?" asked Donnelly.

Mark shook his head. Alex knew that he wouldn't have any real proof and that was the only reason she hadn't gone ahead and buried him in a pile of paperwork.

"I find that you have not met your burden of proof so this matter will not make it's way to court," Donnelly said after a moment.

Martin stood up and started screaming how unfair it was.

"That slut shouldn't being carrying my child. She doesn't deserve anything," screamed Martin.

"Mr. Johnson I find in the contempt of this court," Donnelly told him.

Even as the bailiff lead him away he still continued shouting nasty things about Casey. Casey tried not to let them get to her but they did. She soon found Serena put an arm around her.

"Don't worry about him. He's was just trying to get under your skin," Serena told her.

Casey nodded knowing she was right. Casey had better things to look forward to. For one she had the arrival of not just her baby, but also Alex's future baby. She now had a future with her child and it was all thanks to Donnelly. She smiled the first real smile since this all happened. Her life was really turning around.

A/N: I know that was super short. But I needed to get that over with so I could move on to things that I want to do.


	8. Celebration

A/N: So here's another lovely chapter for you, my adoring fans. I couldn't update yesterday since it was 666. I don't know why though. Lol well any hoot here's another lovely chapter.

A/N 2: I don't own the Note Book.

As always, enjoy.

Chapter Seven

Celebration

They beat Martin and now they were all sitting in an expensive restaurant, compliments of Alex, to celebrate their victory. On one side of the table sat Alex, Olivia and on the other side sat Casey and Serena. If Olivia didn't know any better she would have called it a double date. But she knew that would never happen since Casey and Serena were both straight. Olivia raised her glass of wine and Serena followed with hers while Casey and Alex held up a glass of soda.

"To putting all scum bags in their place," Olivia announced.

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Olivia noticed something odd when Serena's hand accidentally touched Casey's. She raised an eyebrow before glancing at Alex. She found Alex looking back at her like she had seen the same thing.

"That's not fair," Casey said breaking them out of their silent conversation.

Olivia turned back to Casey with a quizzical expression on her face. She didn't understand what wasn't fair.

"You should really talk out loud so we all know what your saying Liv," Serena clarified for Casey, "We don't all know you like the back of a book like Alex does."

Olivia smiled sheepishly and she could tell that Alex was doing the same next to her. But than realization hit her. How had Serena known what Casey thought was unfair. Hope sprung that maybe she had been right when she saw a spark between them when Serena's hand touched Casey's. She hoped she was right. The rest of the meal was full of talk of about everything that wasn't even related to work in the slightest. The closest they came to talking about work was talking about the Christmas dinner that Cragen was having at his house. When dinner was done Olivia and Alex left because they had to go relieve the babysitter of her job. Serena and Casey walked out of the restaurant together and decided to go get a few drinks. They went to a bar that most ADA's frequented and found a table in the back because all the others were taken. It was a busy night in the bar since almost all the ADA's were out celebrating a victory.

"So how's your morning sickness?" Serena asked.

Casey shrugged.

"It's getting better. It only happens in the morning to early afternoon and I can keep everything down after the afternoon," replied Casey.

Silence filled them once more and they soon filled the awkward silence with small talk of work, movies, and TV.

"Would you like to come back to my apartment and have a cup of coffee?" Serena asked.

Casey nodded. The place they were in didn't make the best coffee and Casey wasn't allowed to drink anything else they served. They left and caught a cab up to Serena's building. It took them ten minutes to drive there and unlock the door. Casey followed Serena into the main room where there was a couch, a love seat, and an entertainment center with a big TV, a DVD player, and a wide range of movies. Serena motioned for her to take a seat before she disappeared into what Casey figured was the Kitchen. Casey looked around her apartment and at some of the pictures that were hanging around the place. She stood and began looking at the movies that Serena owned.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Serena asked.

Casey looked up when Serena spoke. She hadn't been startled, but she hadn't known that Serena had reentered the room. Casey smiled and nodded before pulling out a movie that she had wanted to see for a while.

"The Note Book. I haven't seen that yet," Serena told her.

"Well now is a good time too," Casey said.

Serena nodded. While Casey set up the movie Serena made them coffee and a bag of popcorn. They sat down on the couch each with their legs tucked under them drinking there coffee and eating from the bowl of popcorn between them while they watched The Note Book. They watched the movie in relative silence, but little comments about the movie broke apart the silence every once in a while. By the middle of the movie they had finished the popcorn so Serena set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Than when there was only a half an hour left the coffee was finished and they each set in on the coffee table in front of the couch. Casey was the first one to fall asleep five minutes before the movie ended. Serena followed suit two minutes later. There weren't sleeping long before Serena straightened herself out pulling Casey with her. When they had stopped moving Serena lay on her back with her arms wrapped around Casey's stomach and Casey rested her head on Serena's chest and her arm slung across her stomach.

A/N: What will they say when they wake up tomorrow morning? Muwahahaha… you won't know till tomorrow.


	9. Only Friends?

A/N: I would like to thank Cheyennemaria, Idinakirstinfan, VampirePrincess86, Alexlivilla70 and Color Esperanza for reviewing. Special thanks to:

Javalover27: I was trying to get people to see that Serena liked Casey as subtly as I could with out coming right out and saying it. I'm glad that you noticed it. Oh and I guess you don't have to read the other chapter anymore because the one you've been waiting for is finally here.

RebelByrdie: I guess it seems that Olivia does have the slowest gaydar. I had not realized that till you mentioned it. And that wouldn't be fun at all dying at work. I think I would be afraid of that as well. But only for me I would have died at school. That is just as scary.

TiggPwns: I didn't know that. Thanks for pointing that out to me.

Chapter Eight

Only Friends?

The sun shining through the window of Serena's apartment was right on Serena's face causing her to wake up. She blinked her eyes sending away all of her sleepiness. The first thing she saw was Casey who was peacefully sleeping beside her. For a split second she panicked not knowing what to do. But after a few seconds of panic she forced herself to calm down and think rationally. She looked down and found that their body limbs were entangled. Now that she was able to think clearly she couldn't help but feel relaxed and safe. It was the safest she'd ever felt in a long time. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. But the movement of Casey caused her to be alarmed. She opened her eyes just enough so she could see, but not enough that if Casey were up she would know she was up. She found that Casey was just getting up. A shocked expression spread across Casey's face when she was fully awake, but it was replaced by a serene expression. Did she see what she thought she saw? Was Casey feeling the way she did?

"We're only friends," Casey whispered.

Serena thought she could hear a little bit of sadness when Casey whispered that statement. Casey went to get up and Serena, who had her arms around Casey's waist, tightened her hold before she could stop herself. She watched as another shocked expression fell across Casey's face.

"Are you awake Serena?" Casey asked.

Serena couldn't help but open her eyes the rest of the way. She suddenly didn't want this opportunity to tell Casey how she felt pass her by.

"Is that all you want us to be?" Serena asked.

"You heard me?" Casey asked.

Serena nodded. She gave Casey some time to think about her question before she repeated it. Casey looked up at the ceiling and Serena gave up all her hope of having Casey feel the same way she did. So she loosened her hold on Casey so that if she wanted to she could get up. But what surprised her was that Casey didn't get up. She looked back over at Casey and she wore a smile.

"Can I have another chance to answer?" Casey asked.

Serena nodded her head. She didn't know where this was going but she hoped that wherever it went it didn't hurt her too bad. Casey bent down closing the distance between them and kissed her. When she pulled away Serena was sharing in her smile.

"Do you like my answer?" Casey asked.

"You have no idea how much I like that answer."

A/N: So that's what happens. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was short, but I had to get that cleared up. Review please.


	10. Author's Note

A/N: I've hit a brick wall with this one. So I'm going to take a brief hiatus. I know what your thinking. Hiatus? It seems like you are on one already. It does seem like that, but I promise I'll try to keep it short and I'll try to have a new chapter soon.

A/N 2: Any suggestions would be most grateful. Those suggestions will make my hiatus shorter. Thanks a bunch.

SVUAddict


	11. Complications

A/N: No wall is big enough to keep me away from writing. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers I'm back and roaring to go. I dug. I burrowed. I leaped that wall. Ha wall. I'm past you. Just imagine the sign that's after the wall that says "You are now leaving the Great wall of China." That's me waving to it as it gets smaller and smaller behind me. Now I gotta give the props to where they're due.

Javalover27: Those were some great ideas you have. You always have great ideas. They helped me form this awesome chapter and some chapters to come. Thanks to you we have a chapter ten but you won't know what it's about till I put it up soon. I figured I let you all read chapter nine first. Thanks girl you're the best.

RebelByrdie: You are so right. When you want to write nothing comes and when you can't write it comes to you like that. I loved your ideas and your idea made me want to write chapter nine. So thanks to you and Javalover27 I was able to bulldoze that brick wall. I will be using your ideas mixed with Javalover27's ideas in the upcoming chapters. I hope your sunburn heals too. You're the best!

A/N 2: So anyway thanks to all of you. You guys would've had to wait longer if it weren't for those two wonderful people. But thank goodness that the hiatus is over. Even I'm jumping for joy. By the way I'm still looking for an oral surgeon to do my wisdom teeth so I don't know when that will happen. But if I wait any longer I may just have to take them out myself. Anyone have any pliers? Just kidding. Well on with the chapter!

As always, Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

Complications

A month later Casey sat in her office going over some paperwork. But she was having a hard time focusing because it was her and Serena's one-month anniversary. They had planned to have dinner at Casey's apartment. Casey was also excited because tomorrow they were going to make the announcement to everyone that they were dating when they went to Elliot's annual barbeque. Casey had never been so nervous about something in her entire life as she was about telling everyone else. Even if she knew they'd react well seeing as they reacted well when Olivia told the gang about her and Alex. But that still didn't make her less nervous. Casey signed the last piece of paper before she was going to get lunch. Before she had become pregnant she would usually work through lunch, but ever since she got pregnant Casey always found herself hungry. Everyone made fun of her because of the weird things she craved. She slipped from behind her desk and slid into her suit jacket. A Chinese Restaurant down the block had her name all over it. Casey turned back to her desk to grab her pocket book. Suddenly something struck the back of her head making it feel like it was going to explode. Casey fell to the floor. The last thing she saw before she passed out on the floor of her office was Martin grinning like a mad man. Her last thought was that she would never get to spend her anniversary dinner with Serena.

Serena ran up to Casey's office. It was nine thirty and Casey had promised to be by her place at eight. Serena knew for a fact that if Casey said she was going to be there she would be there and if she were going to be late she would call. She knew Casey was just as excited about their anniversary as Serena herself was. When Serena reached the office she nearly died a very painful death. Casey wasn't behind her desk working on paperwork or whatever else she would do in the course of the day in her office. Yet her pocketbook still sat on the desk untouched. Serena surveyed the rest of the room. What caught her eye nearly gave her a heart attack. For in front of the desk on the floor was a bloodstain. Serena flipped open her phone and called Olivia.

"Benson," Olivia said into the phone.

"Olivia its Serena. Someone kidnapped Casey."

"I'll be right over. I'll call CSU on the way."

Serena flipped the phone closed and put it back in her bag. She was stunned that anyone would want to hurt Casey. She had never done anything to anyone. Besides the fact that she was an ADA and that was with out a doubt like putting a sign on your back that said, "Attack me." (A/N: Just wanted to say that that line comes from RebelByrdie. It was so good I had to use it. Major props to RebelByrdie) Serena stood in the door way to Casey's office in a fog. She didn't know how long she had been standing there before Olivia and than CSU arrived. It was like she was watching a TV show. It was so unreal. Olivia pulled her to the side to ask her some questions.

"Has there been any threats made on Casey that stand out to you?" Olivia asked.

Serena numbly shook her head. It had been quiet in the last month and Casey hadn't handled any major cases that the perp had threatened her in.

"Not since the trial with Martin," Serena added quickly.

Olivia quickly jotted something down in her notebook. Serena figured it was probably to check out the Martin fellow that Casey had been dating before he dumped her.

"Do you think that Casey could have just stepped out and left her things in her office?" Olivia asked.

Serena was astounded that Olivia would ask something like that of Casey even though she knew that it was procedure. Her office didn't' show any signs of a struggle and the only sign that Casey had been hurt was the bloodstain on the carpet.

"She would not have done that. We had plans tonight," explained Serena, "That's why I came by the office. She had been late and you know Casey. She's never late."

Olivia nodded in agreement. Casey wasn't the type of person to be late for anything. Sometimes she was early for things.

"We'll find her Serena," Olivia told her, "We'll nail the basterd who took her to the wall when we get him."

Serena's brown eyes turned ice cold. She was going to fry whoever took Casey's ass and put him away for life. If she could she was going to get the death penalty. She didn't know of any jury that wouldn't give her what she wanted when they heard the guy had kidnapped a pregnant ADA. This guy was good as in a chair when she got through with him.

A/N: I hope the wait was worth it. Tell me what you think by reviewing. You know you want too!

SVUAddict


	12. A Nightmare

A/N: So this is the second time typing this authors note because my stupid computer decided, 'hey let's not save it.' well since i love you all i decided i would write it again word for word if I can.

A/N 2: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I loved each and everyone one of the reviews. They brightened my day and encouraged me to write more. Special thanks to:

Alexlivilla70: I realized just as I was reading your review that I hadn't stayed true to A/O. So to make it up to you and all the other lovely readers I'm going to make the next chapter entirely A/O. But what will happen? Muwahahaha.

Javalover27: I think i would have gone straight to my look that my Mom calls my Brooklyn look. She calls it that because everytime i make it it looks like i'm gonna kick someone's a. I only use it when someone annoys me or scares someone I love.

RebelByrdie: 1: nervous casey is soo cute. 2: Forget a gun put him in front of a firing squad when every gunmen seems to be Serena. 3: runs around panicked yelling into a red phone call in the national guard. Call in smokey the bear. Whose got the number for Ghost Busters? 4: Mine too. I'm so glad that i was able to pass over that big huge wall. It was killling me not being able to write but it's over and I can breathe easy.

A/N 3: So now my rant is over and I will say enjoy the story. Oh and I should get the number for a oral surgeon to take my wisdom teeth out in the next day or two. Than we'll take it from there. So i will keep you all informed.

As always, Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

A Nightmare

Casey awoke in a dark cold room lying on the damp cold concrete floor. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the lighting. Casey lifted her head an inch or two off the floor so she could look around at her surroundings, but soon as she did she regretted it. Casey's head throbbed red-hot pain making it hard for her to see for a few seconds. In that time panic coursed through her body making it impossible for her to think rationally. She laid her head back on the cold concrete floor sighing in relief as her head stopped from throbbing. Casey tried to move her feet and arms only to find they were both bound with rope. AS the seconds passed Casey's boy continued to wake up. When her muscles awoke Casey felt pins and needles throughout her body before hot searing pain took its course. It took her what seemed an eternity but she was able to find a position were her muscles didn't feel like they were on fire and her head didn't throb too much. Now that her pain was at a minimum Casey was able to have a chance to think. She began to think of the baby that was growing inside of her. She prayed nothing had happened or would happen to her baby. She didn't know if she could live with herself if anything happened to her baby. The next emotion was fear. But the fear wasn't for her. It was for her unborn child. Casey heard a door open above. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could. She hoped that whoever had entered the room would think she was still asleep.

"I know you're not asleep my sweet Casey," Casey heard Marin say in a bone chilling voice, "Now open those gorgeous eyes of yours."

Casey squeezed her eyes as tightly shut as she could. The next thing she knew Martin was opening her eyelids for her and he wasn't doing it too friendly.

"What do you want?" cried Casey when he had backed away.

Casey's voice was hoarse and her eyes were full of fear. Casey watched as a sadistic smile spread across Martin's face. Right than and there Casey knew she wasn't going to make it out alive.

Cragen stood with Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Munch around a white board trying to put the pieces together of who could have taken her and where they could have her.

"I still say its Martin," exclaimed Olivia, "He was so mad when he lost that case."

"I agree, but do we have any evidence that can lead us to that conclusion?" Cragen asked.

"Only that he wanted her to terminate her pregnancy," Fin added.

Cragen sighed.

"We should bring him in for questioning. Munch, you and Fin go pick him up," Cragen explained, "Elliot go with Olivia to the ME to see if she identified the stain on the carpet."

Everyone was about to leave to go do what Cragen had told them too when two very FBI looking people walked in. Cragen walked up to them since he was the captain of the precinct.

"Can I help you?" Cragen asked politely.

He already knew they were FBI from the way they dressed. He was trying to be polite, but Cragen hated the FBI with a passion because they always screwed up the squad's cases and they had put Alex away in the Witness Protection Program without telling them.

"My name is Special Agent Robert James and this is my partner Special Agent Mackenzie Jones. We're here to take over the disappearance of Assistant Distract Attorney Casey Novak," Agent James said.

Cragen should have known that was what they were there for. But he knew that he would rather resign than give them the case. But he also knew that they would gladly have him resign than let him run the case.

"Casey is one of our own and I don't care what you say but this is still our case," snapped Cragen.

Cragen could tell that the two agents weren't happy with his answer. More so Agent James than Agent Mackenzie. He could tell that Agent James was going to be so much fun working with.

"This is a…"

"And we know this case like the back of our hand," Cragen cut him off, "We work with her everyday and we know her really well. Can you say that?"

Agent Mackenzie shot Agent James a look before she stepped in.

"We'd be glad to assist you on the case," She told him, "We realize that she was an important member of you team."

Cragen nodded his head. He was glad at least one of the agents wasn't a two faced idiot. Cragen than instructed Mackenzie to work with Elliot and Olivia. He knew that if Olivia and Elliot worked with Robert there would be no more Robert left at the end of the day. But he knew that if he worked with Fin and Munch than they would just annoy him till he left for home.

A/N: So another chapter of Lost. I hoped you enjoyed it enough that you want to review. Next time on Lost:

"Alex," Olivia screamed, panic laced in her voice as she dashed across the parking lot.

A/N2: Wouldn't you like to know?


	13. Drama with a twist

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing. They made me the happiest person in the world. Especially after I had just got back from the hospital because my Mom had to be taken there this morning because of her back. She's back home now and doing well. So they all made me happy when I was exhausted from the long day. Special Thanks to:

RebelByrdie: Isn't it thought? That's just like having your wheaties in the morning. I just knew that if the FBI showed up and Cragen was there he would tell them off to make up for last time when he never got a chance too. When it had involved Alex. From what I can tell so far it's only one FBI agent that you have to kill. I won't say any names. Cough Robert cough. The security isn't Mr. Potato Head. It must be Mrs. Potato Head. I think she must have gotten her new Posmo. (That's cosmo for potatoes). This chapter was written around that cliffhanger. Muwahahahaha.

Alexlivilla70: Well you did ask for more A/O. LOL. Just kidding. I took your suggestion and made it more evil. Que evil music from record player

Javalover27: Maybe I should lock Martin and Serena in a dark room. That'd be so funny. Except Serena has a knife, a long sharp knife, and Martin doesn't. I'm just waiting for my new surgeon to call us back so we can schedule an appointment. I hope it's soon or I'll remove them myself. I'm glad I inspired you.

Omegia: You are so welcome. I'm so glad that so many people like my writing. It makes me soooo happy knowing that you think I'm talented. I love it when my writing touches people!

As always, Enjoy!

"Last time on Lost," Cragen says. (A/N: I feel as if Cragen should be the one saying that)

"I know you're not asleep my sweet Casey," Casey heard Marin say in a bone chilling voice, "Now open those gorgeous eyes of yours."

Casey's voice was hoarse and her eyes were full of fear. Casey watched as a sadistic smile spread across Martin's face. Right than and there Casey knew she wasn't going to make it out alive.

"We should bring him in for questioning. Munch, you and Fin go pick him up," Cragen explained, "Elliot go with Olivia to the ME to see if she identified the stain on the carpet."

He already knew they were FBI from the way they dressed.

"My name is Special Agent Robert James and this is my partner Special Agent Mackenzie Jones. We're here to take over the disappearance of Assistant Distract Attorney Casey Novak," Agent James said.

"Casey is one of our own and I don't care what you say but this is still our case," snapped Cragen.

Chapter Eleven

Drama with a twist

Olivia was about to leave with Elliot and Mackenzie when the phone started to ring on her desk. She said that she'd better get that before they left. She noticed that Munch and Fin were over at Fin's desk with Robert trying to track down Martin. Olivia picked the phone up and barked her last name into it.

"Hey Liv," Olivia heard Alex say.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" Olivia asked; being the worrier that she always was when it came to the people she loved.

"Serena has a little fever. Do you think that you can come pick us up to drive us to the doctor's office? I got an appointment for one," Alex explained.

Olivia was still worried about her daughter but she knew that if Alex wasn't worried than it wasn't that bad. Olivia knew that she wanted to go to the doctor as a precaution.

"Sure. I'll be right there," Olivia replied.

After saying good-bye she hung up the phone and walked back over to her partner who was talking to Mackenzie. When she got there Munch, Fin, and Robert were just getting up to leave.

"Do you think you can handle the M.E without me?" Olivia asked, "Alex called and Serena has a temperature. I'm gonna take them to the doctor."

"Go ahead," Elliot told her, "We can cover the M.E."

Olivia was just about to do that when Robert walked over with Munch and Fin. He immediately demanded to know where she was going. Olivia glanced between Mackenzie and her partner. They both looked angry with Robert. Olivia had no idea how Mackenzie put up with him if he was like this all the time.

"My daughter has a fever. I'm taking her to the doctor," Olivia told him, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I have a huge problem with that," exclaimed Robert, "Your ADA has been kidnapped and all you care about is taking your daughter to the doctor. Can't your husband do that?"

Olivia looked like she was about to sock him one when Fin stepped in front of her placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"It's not worth it Liv," Fin told her, "Just go and take Serena to the doctor."

Olivia left in a huff. Elliot and Mackenzie left seconds later to follow her out of the building. Munch and Fin looked at each other before leaving the arrogant FBI Agent to run after them.

An hour and a half later Olivia pulled up to pick Alex up at the front door. She had parked the car two blocks away and didn't want Serena, who had been diagnosed with a cold, to walk those two blocks. She pulled into the doctor's parking lot and spotted Serena standing by herself looking at something behind a car. Olivia found a parking spot nearby. She parked the car. Getting out she thought she heard something loud. She looked up and a look of sadness crossed Serena's face. A million scenarios popped into Olivia's head as she dashed toward her daughter.

"Alex," Olivia screamed, panic laced in her voice as she dashed across the parking lot.

When she reached Serena she almost wanted to hit Alex when she popped up from behind the car. Alex realized immediately what she must have thought.

"I'm find Liv," Alex told her.

Olivia nodded. It was when her worry disappeared did she notice that Alex was holding a small puppy. The puppy was brown with white spots and was so small it fit perfectly in Alex's hand. Serena's smile brightened and she pet the puppy softly.

"Can we keep him?" Serena asked happily.

Serena than put on her puppy pout and Olivia found herself saying yes to her daughter. She glanced at Alex to see if she would be mad for agreeing to it without conferring with her, but the look on Alex's face told her that she wanted the puppy just as much as Serena did. Maybe more.

A/N: Oh no it wasn't as bad as you all thought it was going to be. But yay for a puppy. I wish I had a puppy like that. Now is the time for you all to tell me what I should name the puppy.

SVUAddict


	14. Gismo and a Suspect

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I had gone on vacation. But I wrote a long chapter to make up for it. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Twelve

Gismo and a Suspect

Alex stepped into the apartment two hours after leaving the doctor's office holding Serena with arm and a bag of supplies for Gismo, the puppy they had found at the doctors, both from the vet and the store in the other. Gismo followed along behind her. She had Gismo on a blue leash she had bought at the pet store. After closing the door she placed the bag of supplies on the kitchen table before heading over to the couch and sitting down. Serena jumped onto the floor the second Alex sat down and went over to Gismo. Alex took the leash off of Gismo she watched as Serena played with him. She knew that having Gismo around was going to be good for the rambunctious toddler.

"Can Gismo sleep with me tonight?" Serena asked.

Alex smiled and nodded.

"Of course he can sweetie," Alex told her.

Alex watched as a small smile spread across her tiny lips. Alex loved when Serena smiled. She was her world and Alex was her happiest when Serena was happy. Olivia was her world too but after her and Olivia decided to adopt Serena she had grown even happier. She briefly wondered how Olivia was doing at work and if they were any closer to finding Casey.

Olivia made it back to the squad room just in time to meet Elliot and Mackenzie, who had just comeback from the M.E. She was instantly curious as to whether or not they had identified the stain on the carpet. Olivia had a funny feeling that it was a bloodstain and she hoped to whoever was listening that it wasn't Casey's but the person who took Casey.

"Did they identify the stain on the carpet?" Olivia asked as soon as they were sitting around the white board.

Elliot nodded.

"But it's not Casey's," Elliot added before he read off a piece of paper, "It's someone by the name of Elton Lowry. He's got a criminal record of Fraud and Burglary. But he hasn't got anything for assault or kidnapping."

Olivia tried to think back to if Martin or Casey had ever mentioned that name while they were dating. But she couldn't for the life of her remember, but something told her she had heard the name before. She just didn't know where.

"We should pay our dear friend a visit then," Olivia said.

Elliot and Mackenzie nodded in agreement. And after they informed the Captain of what they had found they headed out to pick up Elton Lowry from his apartment. When they reached the apartment Olivia recognized the neighborhood as being a block away from Casey's own apartment.

"This guy lives a block away from Casey," Elliot pointed out more for Mackenzie's benefit, "He had the opportunity to do it."

Olivia nodded in agreement. She followed Mackenzie and Elliot into the building after they flashed their badges to the doorman who opened the door for them. Olivia checked the slip of paper that had his information on it and headed for the elevator. Elton lived on the seventh floor and there was no way Olivia was going to walk up seven flights of stairs for a perp. The others followed her into the elevator.

"How's Serena?" Elliot asked as the elevator ascended to the seventh floor.

"She's okay. She just has a little cold," Olivia replied, "But when we came out of the doctor's office we found a puppy that Serena wanted. So we decided to keep him."

Elliot couldn't keep the smile off his face. Olivia knew what he was thinking. All Serena had to do was smile and she would get anything handed to her on a gold platter. No one knew this but all Alex had to do was look at her and she would jump through hoops. So why not her daughter have the same reaction from Olivia.

"You're daughter is so spoiled," Elliot told her.

"Really Mr. let me buy her entire Christmas list every year," Olivia shot back with a smirk.

Elliot shot her a look before the doors opened. But that was how her daughter was. No one could escape the look when she wanted something. She glanced quickly at Mackenzie before exiting the elevator. She probably had no idea what they were talking about since Mackenzie didn't know Serena. They soon arrived at Elton's door and Elliot banged on the door shouting out who they were. Moments later the door opened up and a scared looking Elton Lowry appeared.

"Hey Elton," Olivia exclaimed, "Surprised to see us?"

Elton stayed silent but his scared and nervous expression stayed on his face. Olivia glanced over at Elliot and they silently decided what to do.

"Let's take a ride back to the station," Elliot told Elton, "You can tell us all about what you did when we get there."

When they got to the station Elliot took Elton to one of the interrogating rooms while Olivia and Mackenzie went to Cragen's office.

"We got Elton in interrogation room 3," Olivia told Cragen.

"Good," Cragen said, "Now go find out why his blood was in Casey's office."

Olivia nodded and left the office with Mackenzie who hadn't said anything until she told her annoying partner to back off.

"You watch from the observation room," Olivia said pointing to the door, "I think Elliot's in there. Tell him I'll try to crack Elton on my own."

Mackenzie nodded and disappeared into the room Olivia had pointed too. When the door closed Olivia entered the observation room and slid into a chair across from Elton with her back to the two-way mirror.

"Wanna tell me how your blood got on the floor of our Assistant Distract Attorney?" Olivia asked.

Elton cracked as easily as cracking an egg into a pan. He told Olivia all about how he had been paid by someone named Martin to kidnap the ADA. But Martin had told him that it was routine test done by the DA's office to check the security in the office.

"Write all that down," Olivia told him sliding him a pad of paper and a pen.

She headed into the observation room where Mackenzie and Elliot looked very happy.

"Looks like we need to pick up Martin," Mackenzie said.

A/N: So next chapter they got pick up the infamous Martin. I'm hoping they beat him up before they get to the station. Who's going to say anything? Certainly not any of them. Laughs evilly.

A/N 2: Review please. They make me happy. Reviews are my drugs. Ha Ha!


	15. Picking Up Martin

A/N: So I like all of your ideas of how we should beat and kill Martin. So I hope you like what I did use.

A/N 2: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing.

VampirePrincess86: I did take your suggestion. I loved the name and just saw the puppy with the name Gismo. I want to go get a puppy now that looks like Gismo and name it Gismo. And for the matter on Casey all will soon reveal itself.

Alexlivilla70: I don't think they would get in trouble. Martin kidnapped a freakin ADA. That's gotta make it okay to beat him up. Okay I won't go on anymore vacations right now. I prolly won't go until Christmas time anyway.

Javalover27: I'm glad that I was able to make your morning. Did you go back to school? How is that thing called school? I go back to school after Labor Day. Fun stuff huh? I will try to enjoy my senior year. But I can't wait to get out of school.

RebelByrdie: But you're a good criminal. You're giving me lots of happiness by reviewing. That's definitely a good thing. Oh and for the Martin matter I'm sure you're going to love this chapter but that's all I'm going to say. Muwahahaha. No one can resist the cuteness of Gismo. Not even Serena. But than again she's adorable too and she knows how to use that to her advantage even at her young age.

A/N 3: The last thing I have to say before you can go read the chapter is that there are only going to be a few chapters left. I think maybe one or two or three. I'm not really sure.

Chapter Thirteen

Picking Up Martin

Olivia stood on one side of the door with Elliot and Mackenzie while Munch stood on the other side of the door with Fin and Robert. Surrounding the rest of the home of Martin Johnson were other detectives from the unit and police officers from the district. They were there in full swing hoping that along with Martin they would find their ADA Casey.

"One, two, three," Olivia mouthed.

When Olivia mouthed three Fin jumped in front of the door way and after yelling police he kicked the door in. The home was soon filled with detectives, police, and two agents. Their guns were drawn and ready in case they would need them. Olivia followed Elliot into the living room where they startled a young woman about Martin's age.

"What's going on?" the woman demanded.

Olivia was about to demand to know where Martin was when a gunshot rang throughout the house. Olivia ran to the dining room where it had come from. She found Munch kicking the gun that was in Martin's hand away from him. Fin bent down to check for a pulse. When he looked up he shook his head.

"He's dead," Fin announced.

Olivia didn't feel sorrow for the man who had kidnapped one of her best friends. She was just angry that she hadn't been the one to shoot him. She watched as Cragen handed his gun over to Fin. She was shocked that Cragen had come and even more shocked that he had been the first one to fire. She had never thought Cragen as a trigger-happy cop. But than again she was glad that he shot the bastard that kidnapped Casey.

"Go question the woman in the living room," Elliot told the nearest officer, "and let's begin a perimeter. Casey can't be that far away."

Olivia went with Mackenzie into the basement. The basement had four doors. Any of which could be holding Casey in them. Olivia directed Mackenzie to the two doors on their right while Olivia went over to the first out of the two doors on her left. The first door she kicked in was just a room filled with dusty boxes. The second room was empty except for a note on the floor.

"Mackenzie I found something," Olivia called out.

Mackenzie appeared in the doorway just as Olivia was pulling on gloves.

"What do you have?" Mackenzie asked.

"It's a note of some kind," replied Olivia.

Olivia picked up the note and read it out loud. It read:

I see you've found me out

But you'll never find my love

She's hidden in a spot

One you'll never discover

But keep searching

If you like the word FAILURE!

"Shit," exclaimed Olivia.

They had got the right guy but he somehow moved her before they had been able to get here. Olivia wanted to scream with frustration. How could they have been so stupid as to not searched Martin's house earlier?

"Did you hear that?" Mackenzie told Olivia in a hushed voice.

Olivia looked around the floor until she found what looked like a handle in the cement. Olivia pointed to what she found and they went over to it. Olivia bent down and studied it before she put her hand on the knob like handle. With some help from Mackenzie Olivia was able to pull open and hidden door. When the door was opened it revealed a staircase. Olivia immediately pulled out her flashlight and gun and headed down the stairs. Mackenzie was far behind.

"Casey," Olivia called in a low voice.

Movement was heard in the far corner of the room. Olivia pointed her flashlight in the direction of the movement. She was shocked to find Casey lying on the floor tied with rope. Olivia put her gun back and ran over to Casey. She knelt beside her and immediately untied her from her rope binds.

"Casey," Olivia told her, "It's alright now. We found you."

Olivia watched as Casey's eyes fluttered open for a split second before she slipped back into a unconsciousness.

"Mackenzie go get a paramedic," Olivia yelled over to Mackenzie, "Tell them she's pregnant."

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I hope you don't mind I used your shooting idea RebelByrdie. Just not the way you said it. I made it a legal shooting. Anyway keep up my addiction and review.


	16. Getting There

A/N: I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've had a lot of family problems going on and I just couldn't seem to concentrate enough to write. I hope you all understand. Thanks for the patience you guy's rock.

Chapter Fourteen

Getting There

Alex sat in the waiting room on uncomfortable plastic chairs waiting for information on how Casey was doing. She was waiting for Olivia to come back from guarding the door. Olivia had told everyone that she was just making sure Martin didn't have any friends that would finish taking her out. But Alex wasn't blind. She knew the real reason was that she was afraid the Feds would decide Casey was in danger and would put her in the witness protection program like they had put Alex in. Casey was one of Olivia's best friends and even if she weren't Alex knew that Olivia didn't trust the Feds as far as Alex could throw them. Alex looked up from the magazine she was trying to focus on reading just in time to see Serena run over to her.

"Did they say anything about how Casey is?" Serena asked as soon as she was in front of Alex, "How is Casey? How is the baby?"

As the questions streamed out of Serena's mouth Alex couldn't help but see something that she had seen when they were celebrating their victory over Martin. Alex couldn't help but smile on the inside knowing that her and Olivia had been right about them two all along. They had had conversation after conversation about if what they had seen was right. Olivia had wanted to set them up and see what would happen. But she realized as she explained how the doctors were still looking Casey over that they hadn't needed to set them up for them to end up together. Serena took a seat next to Alex in an uncomfortable plastic chair. Silence fell upon the two like a thick quilt. They waited in silences trapped in their own thoughts waiting for news of Casey. Whether it is good or bad they could only imagine.

Olivia stood outside the door watching and studying each person that past her in the hall. Whenever a nurse went into the room she made sure they were nurses. Olivia wasn't so much watching for any goons Martin could have had as a back up plan. Martin didn't seem to be that smart to have a back up plan. She didn't think he expected them to find that secret entrance to under the basement. She was making sure no one from the FBI came to take Casey away. She knew it was really stupid as Casey wasn't in that serious of danger as Alex had been. Alex had been put on a hit list of one of the biggest drug lords. Casey had only been a target because the man whose baby she was carrying was married. That was all. No need for a big relocation into the witness protection program. But when they had sent those two Feds to help them with the case it had made Olivia uneasy. Olivia did not trust them. She would never be able to trust them. Not after how they had taken her only love away from her. Not after they had told her that Alex was dead and had ripped her heart out of her chest. They didn't say, "Alex isn't dead but we need you to have an emotional breakdown." They had just told her that she was dead and that was it. Memories of the day flickers through her mind.

_Olivia was sitting in the background with her partner Elliot. Munch, Fin, and Cragen were sitting around Mrs. Cabot as they tried to ease her mind of worry. Elliot instead had chosen to sit with her and had his hand on her shoulder to show that he was there for her. The door from the surgical unit had swung open and all heads had snapped in that direction. Alex's surgeon walked out of the room with a grave expression on his face. Olivia knew it had to be something bad but she had never expected the worst. Olivia rose to her feet with the rest of them. But she stayed by her chair with Elliot. _

"_Is my daughter alright Doctor?" Mrs. Cabot asked when the Doctor hadn't spoken. _

"_I'm sorry," the Doctor told him, his voice laced with sadness, "But I'm afraid Alex didn't make it through the surgery." _

_Olivia had felt her legs turn to Jell-O. She knew she would have fallen on her butt and hit her head if it had not been for Elliot guiding her into her seat once more. Olivia fell into a cationic state. She hadn't been aware of her surroundings for at least a wee. _

Olivia thanked to God that Elliot had knew about her and Alex. It was a week from the time Alex 'died' did Olivia find out the truth. And knowing the truth Olivia didn't know if she liked the truth or the lie better. Now that she looked back on things she knew not knowing would have been better. Because knowing that Alex was alive but that she could never see her had been the worst feeling in the world. Olivia was just glad that Casey had helped her out in getting her Alex back for her. So now as she checked each person that went and left the room it was because she couldn't let that happen to Casey. She knew Casey wouldn't have wanted what had happened to Alex. The door to Casey's room opened and out stepped Dr. Marks. Dr. Marks was the physician that was treating Casey.

"How is she?" Olivia asked immediately, "How's the baby?"

Olivia sighed with relief when a smile crossed Dr. Marks face.

"Casey and the baby are doing wonderfully."

A/n: Hoped you liked that chapter. The next one will be it's last.

A/N: And Keep an eye out for the sequel to Dreams and We Meet Again called 'Tears and Rain.'


	17. an

Hey Everyone! I have a little bad news. I have sprained my wrist; therefore, I will not be updating for awhile. I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can.


	18. Happiness Comes in Two

Chapter Fifteen

Happiness comes in two

1 Year Later

Alex stood with Olivia's arms wrapped around her waste as they quietly peered into their youngest daughter Teresa Mercedes Cabot who was sitting in her crib watching as three-year-old Serena Cabot was trying to explain what the episode of Dora the Explorer was about. Alex couldn't help but smile at Serena's animated story about going over a bridge, through a forest, and up a tree. Alex hoped that Serena wouldn't notice their presence because it was moments like these that made her forget all about her time away from Olivia. Alex felt Olivia squeeze her hand and she quickly glanced over at her to find a warm smile playing upon her lips. Alex could tell that Olivia was thinking the exact same thing from the look in her eyes. Alex returned the smile with one of her own.

"I love you," Olivia whispered.

"I love you too," Alex whispered back.

Alex looked back at her two daughters. The first thing that popped into her mind was the first time she had seen her precious daughter Serena for the first time. They had adopted her from an orphanage on Long Island. Both of her parents had been killed in a car accident when she was only a month old. And from the second Alex laid on her tiny hands and feet she had fallen in love. But what she loved the most was how she could already tell Serena was going to have dark hair like Olivia. They were given the chance to change the child's name so she became Serena Cabot. They named her after Olivia's Mother. Alex had wanted to have her last name be Benson but Olivia had argued that Cabot was a stronger name. Alex hadn't been able to say no because she knew Olivia believed that if she bore her last name and her Mother's last name than there would be a very small chance Serena would carry some traits from Olivia's Mom. Alex knew it was silly but she didn't want that to be over Olivia's head anyway. The second thing that popped into her head was when she saw her youngest daughter for the first time after what seemed like an eternity of labor. She had been sweating profusely. Olivia had been sitting on the edge of the bed when the nurse brought Teresa over. She immediately fell in love with Teresa just as fast as she had fallen in love with Serena. But she also knew she wouldn't love Serena any less now that they had a biological daughter of there own. She had seen that too many times as an ADA.

"I don't know what life would be like if I didn't have you and our children," Alex whispered to Olivia.

"I know what you mean," Olivia told her, "I can't even remember a time like that."

Casey stood with Serena as they watched their son Austin Mathew Novak and daughter Julie Marie Novak. Casey couldn't believe she actually had two wonderful babies that were all hers and Serena's. Casey kept thinking that soon she would wake up from this wonderful time and find out it had all been a dream. That Serena and her really weren't together. That she didn't have her beautiful twins. She pinched her self for the millionth time since she had brought the twins home from the hospital. She wasn't dreaming at all.

"You're not dreaming Casey," Serena whispered from beside her.

"I know," Casey whispered back, "It just felt too good to be true so I was just making sure it wasn't."

"I love you Case."

"I love you too Ser."

Casey had hated Martin so much. She had hated him for using her to fulfill his manly needs. She had hated him for getting her pregnant and than for trying to get a court order that would make her terminate her pregnancy just as she had accepted the pregnancy. But the second she had laid eyes on the twins all the hate she ever felt drained from her body. If Martin hadn't been already dead she would have thanked him for the three people in her life she loved more than life itself.

Teresa Mercedes Cabot was born September 30, 2006 at 11:30 am

Austin Mathew Novak was born September 31, 2006 at 12: 30 pm

Julie Marie Novak was born September 31, 2006 at 12: 35 pm

A/N: And that folks is the end of the story but don't you fret a sequel is already in the works. I don't know when it'll be up. All suggestions are not only welcome but asked for. I wanna know what you the reader want to see.

SVUAddict


End file.
